Roleplay/Dragonshade/Draco, Victoria
Roleplay DRACONIUS EMBER: '''Draco stood against a tree, looking out at the empty green lush grassy field of Dragonshade. He awaited the arrival of his possible new recruit. ' '''VICTORIA KANDOR: '''Victoria stalked into the green valley as if she owned this place - and if she had her way, she probably would. Coming up from behind the tree, she leaned against it and began checking her fingers. "So, I hear it's a new recruit you need." '''DRACONIUS EMBER: '''Draco smiled at her arrival, and looked at her. "Yes, I do need a new recruit for this job. Tell me what you want from this, and I can provide." '''VICTORIA KANDOR: '''Victoria studied her new possible boss and smiled darkly. "I don't know if you can give me this, but what I want is revenge." '''DRACONIUS EMBER: '''Draco looked at her approvingly. "If revenge is what you seek, it is revenge that I will deliver." Draco brought out the Arrow of Elkfield. "Do you see this? It's one of the three most powerful items in the universe. With this, whoever you want to get revenge on, will surely know your wrath." '''VICTORIA KANDOR: '''Victoria took the arrow and inspected it from all angles. "This thing? This is what you'll use for revenge against the people who ruined my life without a single shed of remorse?" She shoved it back in the other elf's hand and crossed her arms. "Show me what it can do. I need proof." '''DRACONIUS EMBER:' Draco grasped it in his hand firmly, and his eyes turned a glowing purple color. "It's power is nearly limitless to its commands," Draco said. The world shook, and the whole giant field was now in flames. Draco grabbed a wandering gnome, who was still aliv e from the blow, and grabbed their neck. "This is how easy it will be, to get revenge." Draco squeezed the gnome's neck, and dark lines shot up the gnome's neck and toward the gnome's eyes. Draco dropped the gnome—it was dead. "It can do that, and so much more. Would you like more of a demo, or was that good enough for you?" VICTORIA KANDOR: 'Victoria stared at the wreckage the arrow had caused. This was finally it. All she had to say was yes and she would finally have revenge. Her lips curled into a cold smile and she turned to the other elf. "What is it you want in return? I'll do it. But I warn you, the second you turn your back on me, you will be sorry." She sneered at him. '''DRACONIUS EMBER: '"I won't turn on you, Victoria. I can promise you that," Draco said. "You see, others, they're not like you. They don't quite understand like you do." Draco smiled at her. "In return, I want your help. If I help you get revenge by using my arrow, I want you to be Second-Command in my army." '''VICTORIA KANDOR: Victoria smirked. "I'm quite unique, you see. You'll never find another elf like me." SHe raised one eyebrow. "Second in command, eh? Not bad. I'll do it if it means I get my revenge." She leaned back. "Tell me about this ... army of yours. What, exactly, do you need one for?" DRACONIUS EMBER: '"I need one for my conquest. I will not bow down to the Councillors any longer, while they sit up there in their crystal castles as many tremble in problems they don't even care about. It is time for a new age to begin, and that new age starts with us. We can rule all of the Lost Cities if you assist me. Everyone, Victoria, will bow down to you and me. They will obey everything you say. Don't you want that?" '''VICTORIA KANDOR: '''Victoria's smile was so cold, it could have turned fire into ice. "I like the way you think, Draco. The Councillors were never fit to be rulers. I'll assist you - and we'll make them tremble before us." '''DRACONIUS EMBER: '"I'm glad you can assist me," Draco said. "I will need your skill and intellect for this." Draco smiled. "But first, who is it you wanted to get revenge on, exactly?" 'VICTORIA KANDOR: '''Victoria tamed the emotions battling inside her. "The Neverseen," she said simply. "They ruined my life, so I'll ruin them." '''DRACONIUS EMBER: '"I like your attitude," he said with a smile. "Yeah, they're horrible. They killed my father, so I guess I have my reasons too. Let's do this." 'VICTORIA KANDOR: '"Finally, someone who understands my need for revenge!" Victoria said. 'DRACONIUS EMBER: '"What kind of revenge did you have in mind? Destroying their bases? Torture? Kidnapping? Murder? Your choice." '''VICTORIA KANDOR: '''Victoria thought about that. “Murder,” she finally decided. “The kind of revenge I want is murder.” Victoria looked at Draco sharply. “On their leader.” '''DRACONIUS EMBER: '''He smiled darkly. "I like the way you think," Draco said. Draco whispered a command to the Arrow. It shot a ray at the ground, and it formed a holographic map on the ground. There was a red dot somewhere on the map. "There," Draco said. "That's where the Neverseen leader is." '''VICTORIA KANDOR: Victoria smirked. “Great. I’ll be your second in-command if you help me with my revenge. And I intend to keep my end of the deal if you do.” VICTORIA KANDOR: “Like I said, murder on their leader,” she stated with a sneer. “You can help me locate the leader. I’ll handle the rest.” VICTORIA KANDOR: 'Victoria shook her head. “As much as I’d love to kill them right now, I’d rather wait for the right moment. I think it’s best I fulfill my end of the deal first. Where is your army located?” 'VICTORIA KANDOR: '”You have my word,” she promised with a coked eyebrow. Just how far is he willing to go to get what he wants? Victoria silently wondered to herself, but kept her face blank. '''VICTORIA KANDOR: “Well, Flaredons have the ability to survive in Everblaze,” Victoria began slowly, “so does this project have something to do with that?” Category:Archived Roleplay